Question: To get to school each morning, Tiffany takes a car 2.42 kilometers and a horse 1.05 kilometers. How many kilometers is Tiffany's journey in total?
To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on horse = total distance. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Tiffany travels 3.47 kilometers in total.